


You Say You're Fine,The Only Problem Is You're Not

by spocksbrowneyes



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But what else is new?, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, It's all in Piers' emotional baggage tho, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Piers being piers, Piers worries about everything, Raihan is a good boyfriend, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes
Summary: Piers is sick, and in his usual fashion, very stubborn about it.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	You Say You're Fine,The Only Problem Is You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for being here. Both alive and on this fic. So, just a word of warning, the "g" key on my computer is acting up, and I can't guarantee that all the "g"s I need will be in the fic. But I'll try. Also don't do drugs kids. And stay home when you're sick. Please.

Saying that Piers was sick was an understatement. He’d woken up to probably one of the worst headaches he had ever had, and felt completely fatigued. There was a dull yet constant ache that had set in over his whole body, it surely didn’t help his already sore back, which had come from a Linoone using him as a springboard while it was hyped up on Arceus knows what yesterday. He was cold too, or colder than usual at least. 

But despite all that, he still pushed himself up out of bed, no matter how dizzy or nauseous it made him. He shuffled into the bathroom, flicking on the light. He sighed at his reflection. He was trying to convince himself that it was just his early morning messed up hair that was making him look so horrible but as soon as he finished tying back his ponytail, it was pretty obvious that it wasn’t. The exhaustion in his eyes looked far more pronounced, and his normally pale cheeks were flushed a light shade of red. 

Pushing back his knowledge of the fact that he looked horrible, he went to get Obstagoon up, giving him a scratch behind the ear, “Hey buddy. It’s time to get up.”

The creature lazily raised it’s head, looking at his trainer after being alerted by his gentle, but uncharacteristically scratchy voice. It stretched itself out and hopped off the bed so Piers could fix the messy sheets. The rest of his pokemon popped out of their balls, save for Scraffty, who’d been sleeping on the couch and simply hopped down, and sat themselves down right behind Piers, asking for breakfast.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the messy bed. The sheets weren’t in any way shape or form orderly, which had come from a night of tossing and turning. Piers turned and went to the kitchen serving his pokemon breakfast. Fairly quickly, he’d come to the conclusion that when he got home tonight, he would not want to unmake his bed, so he just reasoned that he wouldn’t make it in the first place. It probably wouldn’t turn out the way he thought it would, but what the hell.

Piers went to go get dressed because even though he felt horrible, it’d be a waste of waking up this morning if he didn’t do anything with it. Through the therapy Marnie had requested he go to, Piers was told to try and appreciate even the simplest things that he managed to do, like getting out of bed each morning. While Piers was sure he took it too far, he always used that as his reasoning to still go about his day at times like this. As stupid as it was. 

Another strange thing Piers noticed, was that if most people were put in his shoes right now, they’d be thinking about how they wished Marnie was still the leader. So they wouldn’t have to go to work today. But Piers didn’t feel that way. He didn’t know if it was due to the fact that he was possibly a little too fond of making sure his pokemon were happy, or that he knew Marnie was having fun exploring the Isle of Armor with Gloria and didn’t really want to take Piers’ job. Or maybe, it was that Piers just happened to think all those things, on top of the fact that he did in fact love running the gym. He didn’t really know. It was just a side thought.

Luckily, as Winter was setting in Galar, and even though they were inside, a metal structure doesn’t exactly keep out the cold. So, Piers could get away with not wearing his normal gym uniform. He immediately opted to wear a pair of black sweatpants instead of his usual shorts, along with a hoodie of the same shade that was a bit too big on him. Most clothes were, but when it came to hoodies, Piers had very joyously accepted that fact. That was because he could cover his hands, keeping them warm when he didn’t have his sports glove on. Speaking of which, he grabbed a thin pair of fingerless gloves to go under his sports one, along with a pair of combat boots. He concluded that with the thick socks he was wearing they should keep his feet warm enough.

When he stood up after tying his shoes, he was hit by a rough bout of coughing, making the room feel as if it was spinning. He stumbled back into the wall, Obstagoon, sensing his trainer in distress came padding in. The wolf-ish looking pokemon propped itself up on its hind legs and snuffled at its trainer’s black and white ponytail, earning itself a little chin scratch. Piers’ phone vibrated from the bedside table he’d left it on, and Obstagoon went to stand beside it as if it was trying to help Piers find his phone.

Piers went over to it, trying to get out of this shuffling movement now instead of later when everyone could see him. Obstagoon let out a small, concerned, noise as it watched it’s trainer miserably scuffle over to it. Piers looked at his phone. It was Raihan. Luckily, he was just texting him, (the guy had a habit of calling most of the time) so he wouldn’t hear Piers’ sore voice and come pick him up before the Dark-type gym leader could set foot out the door.

**Raihan:** _ Hi Piers!!! It’s snowing in Hammerlocke! Do you wanna come over later? _

Piers read the message. Over and over again. With the way he was feeling? No. And just because he wasn’t wishing to stick his job on somebody else didn’t mean he didn’t want to go to that either. And meeting up with Rai? He was screwed if he did that. Piers would admit, he had a tendency to overthink, and it was quite obvious that he did so. So, with the circumstances, and the potential results in mind, Piers just kept reading the message over and over, tugging at his choker. But then he responded…

**Piers:** _ Uh, maybe.  _

**Raihan:** _ Ok, is there a good time for me to pick you up? _

Piers rolled his eyes, why couldn’t he seem to understand the meaning behind the word “maybe”?

**Piers:** I don’t know yet. It depends on how busy the gym is.

**Raihan:** Ok, just tell me whenever you get out of there, and I’ll come to pick you up :D

**Raihan:** _ Love you!!! _

Piers clicked his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket, shivering a bit as he went to grab his Pokeballs along with the belt he clipped them to. Malamar and Skuntank went in willingly, wanting to get out of the cold air. It was a bit of a fight to get Scrafty in, always was. He was one stubborn pokemon, and probably the most mischievous out of the group. Obstagoon follow behind Piers, as it hated it’s ball when it wasn’t completely necessary, feeling a need to protect its trainer at all times and costs.

Piers head for the door, stopping for all of a minute to consider getting himself breakfast but decided against it. He didn’t feel like eating anything. Piers went down the hall of the apartment complex, and out onto the streets of Spikemuth, the dim lighting didn’t usually bother him, so he didn’t usually need to squint in order to see better. But today, he did, his eyes felt tired as a result of nothing in particular, and the action did nothing to help his headache. He passed people he knew on the street, (but let’s face it, Spikemuth is tiny, he knows everyone) waving at them, and trying to act as normal as possible as he headed to the gym.

He swung open the gate that lead onto the pitch, which was really all the gym was, save for the small field outside Spikemuth where the gym challenge took place. But that wasn’t really apart of the gym. Speak of the gym challenge, Piers went to go set that up, taking the Linoones and Zigzagoons from the small shelter that the town had out into the said field so they could sniff around a bit and get ready. The gym had gotten much more popular after the Eternatus disaster, and championship, people wanted to fight Piers. They really did. As a result, Piers decided that they needed a real gym challenge, so he’d thrown this together. It was pretty straightforward.

Basically, a group of challengers, usually 4 of them, would go out in front of Spikemuth with Piers along with the Zigzagoons and Linoones of the day. The pokemon were set loose, and the challenge was explained, every pokemon had to be caught, and returned. Everyone had to catch no less than 2, but 11 were set out. So someone would have to catch extra if everyone is to succeed. It’s the only group gym challenge in the region, and Piers thought that was important. 

The community was so important in Spikemuth and Piers was sure that without it, he would’ve opted himself a long time ago. So, he tried to incorporate it into the gym too. If everyone wanted to succeed, they were going to have to work together, but somebody was going to have to pull extra weight too. But if somebody pulled too much, or too little, everyone would fail. The pokemon were adoptable too. So it was really an all-around win.

Piers was glad that he’d worked out all the math before today, and wasn’t starting the challenge today because he would’ve messed up a calculation and made a complete fool out of himself. The cold air and snow on the ground didn’t help how cold Piers felt and was not only shivering a bit from his fever but the chilly air and light wind as well. He was hoping that Raihan would have his gym run late tonight, or vice versa because as much as Piers loved his boyfriend if he found out that Piers had gone to work today, feeling the way he did, he knew that he’d end up in Rai’s apartment until he got better so fast it’d make his head spin. Or at least worse than it already was.

He didn’t want to worry or burden Raihan. He’d always been so nice, and so genuine. He’d been willing to pick Piers up at 3 in the morning because he was hungover, or worried, or going to hurt himself. Some of those instances of midnight pickups had gone down dramatically about a year ago, when with his help, Piers had quit doing drugs and swore off alcohol because he got nothing good from it. But he still came sometimes. Even when Piers didn’t ask him to. He’d learned Piers’ signs. Like when he didn’t respond for hours on end, or not even Marnie could get ahold of him.

“Piers!”

The sudden sound made him jump a bit, disturbing the Zigzagoon that had been on his shoulder. He turned around, the fuzzy little creature now in his arms to see Faye, a girl who worked the shelter.

“Hello,” Piers greeted her, trying to sound as normal as possible.

She came running up to him, “The gym’s all ready, but there wasn’t much to set up anyway, I guess.”

Piers nodded, turning back to look at the Linoones chasing each other through the snow, making sure they weren’t getting into trouble.

The wind gusted, kicking up snow, and blowing Piers’ hair into his face. Faye blocked it from her eyes, putting an arm in front of her face, “You’re still doin’ the gym challenge today, eh?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why we can’t. It’s not a blizzard or anything,” Piers shrugged.

Faye quirked an eyebrow, “Are you okay? You sound weird.”

Piers waved off the concern, “M’ fine.”

“Okaaay,” Faye said, still suspicious that something was off, his voice was normally a bit gravelly, but not sickly. He also just looked peaky.

A member of Team Yell, Devin, poked his head out, “Everythin’ alright?”

Piers acknowledged him, “We’re fine. Just about to go in.”

Devin nodded, looking to Faye as Piers rounded up the Linoones and Zigzagoons. He pointed to Piers and gave a thumbs up, a question. Faye shrugged and shook her head, an answer. The trio went back inside, all the black and white pokemon following behind Piers. Piers’ headache was slowly getting worse, he was trying to stifle a cough without looking skeptical, or making that weird strangled noise, which was proving to be difficult. 

Before the gym had gotten popular, there were almost always like, mini-concerts in between the sparse challengers they had, which was something that the people of Spikemuth adored, getting to listen to songs that were in progress, or sometimes just the acoustic for things Piers hadn’t written lyrics for yet. But now, they barely had time for those anymore. And now that Winter was here, the off-season was going to be on by Friday. And it was Wednesday.

Most people would think that today wouldn’t be busy at all, but no, this was probably the busiest day of the whole damn season. Trainers didn’t want their pokemon to lose their edge before they took on the last of the gyms, so they would grind for the last few days if they weren’t done with the circuit, but the end was within reach. So it was really a trade-off for Piers today. He wouldn’t have to try and sing in front of everyone with his messed up voice, but he would have to power through what would be at least 15 challengers. He arrived at that conclusion because Gordie had been going on about how he had been swamped the day before, saying that he lost track at about 20, but that 30 was a good estimate. But, some people would hold back to rejuvenate their team for a day, which was usually a good call. All Piers had to do, was get through them.

\---------

Piers was starting to regret not calling in sick. It was noon, alright, it was 12:05, but between that time, and 8:15 that morning, Piers had taken on nearly 10 challengers now. 8 of them had earned the badge, while one made the mistake of bringing a psychic and ghost type team, the other brought a pretty good team, but they were harshly under-leveled, and could barely get a scratch on any of Piers’ pokemon.

Not only had the battles been taxing, trying to map out the correct moves, but so was the noise, something Piers didn’t usually mind. Team Yell’s, well, yelling, sounded as if there was double the amount of people, and the psionic energy from Malamar’s psycho cut seemed to affect him along with the opposing pokemon. There wasn’t really a break when it came to working the gym for Piers. Team Yell switched off, but Piers didn’t. So, the closest thing Piers was getting to a break was this, standing out in the snow, which was slowly but surely getting thicker, and the air colder, watching challengers chase around Linoones and Zigzagoons.

It took far too much strength and determination not to shudder, as Piers’ headache grew worse, and the fever along with it. Throwing Pokeballs all-day had done nothing to make his back feel better, nor the weakening ache that wat set upon him. He’d been trying not to cough, however, that mission had failed multiple times now. He had shrugged it off at the moment, but as per his typical fashion, he was starting to worry that the others were on to him, and were going to confront him any minute. He’d gone to work with a cough before, it’s not a big deal. But he’d received multiple comments on how he sounded a bit strange, and questions on whether or not he was okay.

A woman named Anya was also one this shift. She was older than Piers was, by almost 10 years actually. After Piers and Marnie’s abusive stepdad was turned in and arrested, Marnie was about 8, and for her very rough start she was doing pretty well, and everyone who met her always commented on what great parents she must have, but it was really Piers, just trying to shield her from the things that would have the opposite effect on her personality. As for Piers, he was far from where Marnie was. He was 18, and in a horrible mental state, barely holding on, and slipping away. He’d spent all of his energy on taking care of Marnie and keeping her safe, even when it put him at risk.

That’s really when Anya came in. She’d seen him on the street about a week after their stepdad had been arrested, he was sitting on the ground but leaning up against a wall, and there were prominent bruises and scrapes on his arms, and where his pants were ripped. He’d been jumped by a group of his stepdad’s followers who were mad about the situation while taking his Linoone outside to run. She’d approached him, asking what she could do to help, but he wouldn’t let her. And one of the strongest memories of that night was that as she had finally been able to patch him up, and was taking him home, was that she wasn’t going to let him fall, she wasn’t going to let him be alone, she wasn’t going to let him stop fighting. He had so much to offer the world, and nowhere to go with it. It was then that wouldn’t let him go on the way he was, and when she rallied the people of Spikemuth behind her. Because gym leader or not, he was so young, and fragile, and broken. And he deserved a chance.

She was very protective of Piers, almost everyone in Spikemuth was, but she took it the extra mile. She was sweet and compassionate, but as soon as you start being stubborn with her, you’re fucked. Because if she deems you in need of love and care, you get love and care. So basically, Piers had no idea how he was going to get through this because she’d been following him around, watching his every move, and undoubtedly picking up on the lethargy in each one. 

She was standing out in the snow with him, looking him over for the 5th time, “You look weird. Are ya alright?”

Pier brushed the snow out of his bangs, “M’ fine. How are you?”

Her eyebrows knitted together, “You don’t look fine ta me.”

Piers sighed, there was really no way he could get out of her concern. He didn’t really want to spend his energy on it either, or at least, the small trickle of it that he had left. She was right, he didn’t look fine. Because he wasn’t fine. His headache was exponentially worse than it was this morning, he felt weak enough that he was surprised that he was still standing.

Three of the challengers running up to Piers, handing him their Pokeballs, housing the Zigzagoons and Linoones they’d caught. 

He took them back, letting the pokemon out so they could play in the snow while they waited, “Good job you guys. You can go inside if you’d like.”

They nodded, heading into Spikemuth. Piers looked over to the one challenger that was left, trying to catch the one pokemon remaining, a Linoone nicknamed Rex. He was the most troublesome of the bunch. He wasn’t a bad pokemon, he just had a lot of energy, which is why he always got to do the gym challenge, because otherwise, Piers would be up at 2 in the morning to let him run outside. But this made him hard to catch. Really, really, hard to catch. But the trainer that was left was doing a pretty good job. A predominantly fairy type team, so the bright colors were attractive to Rex, along with the mystical aura they gave off, which calmed him. It was impressive because most people would just engage in battle with him, and just pick him up when he fainted, but this guy hadn’t put a scratch on him.

Anya glanced over at Piers again. Something was off. Dark types were very in tune with how the people they spent the most time with felt, and Piers was very close to the Linoones, Obstagoons, and Zigzagoons that were at his gym, really all the pokemon at the gym. But after the challenge, the Zigzagoons especially, loved to play with Piers, at least sit on his shoulder or in his arms. But they were just sitting in the snow, rolling in it, but the closest thing they did to playing with the Dark-type gym leader was that one had lied down next to his foot. They never seemed to leave him alone unless they could feel that he didn’t want to play right at the moment, and even then, they were stubborn.

About 5 minutes later, the remaining challenger came walking up to Piers, Rex following behind him, and a Zigzaoon in a Pokeball. Piers took the ball, and Rex sat next to him, panting. The trainer went inside. Anya started to follow behind him, and Piers behind her. But he stopped, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting him harder than any of the other ones. Anya told the challengers to head to the pitch but turned around, just to see Pier put a hand to the wall to steady himself.

“Piers? Piers what’s wrong?” she pressed, worry in her voice.

“M’ fine.”

\---------

It felt like maybe a split second later when Piers saw Raihan’s concerned face looking down at him. Anya’s popping in next to him. They were muttering something he couldn’t understand to each other. His head was spinning, worse than it was before, the headache amplified as well.

Raihan pushed his black and white bangs out of his face, “You with us Piers?”

“Uh-huh,” Piers mumbled in response, confused.

Raihan grabbed his hand and put another arm around his back, which wasn’t hard seeing as Raihan was not only strong, but Piers didn’t weigh much. Something that Raihan adored taken by the fact that he could pick up his boyfriend whenever he felt like it and there wasn’t much the goth could do about it. Piers was pulled to his feet, his Obstagoon pushing from behind him, not that Raihan needed the help, but because the closer the pokemon was to his trainer, the better.

The dizziness hit again as soon as he stood up, Raihan keeping steadying hands on his shoulders. The outside air sent a chill through Piers, and taken by how cold and clammy his hands felt, he assumed the fever as well. There was an odd silence that Piers didn’t like, usually the kind that draped over the start of a conversation about how irresponsible he is, or how he needs to start taking better care of himself, or that he can’t keep-

“You sure it’s all right?” Anya asked, looking worried.

Raihan brushed the snow off of Piers’ hoodie, and out of his hair, “Yeah. Taking care of Piers isn’t a chore.”

Anya rolled her eyes, “I know it’s not, I never said that.”

Before Piers could even ask what was going on, Raihan was picking him up, Obstagoon following behind and putting him in a Corvitaxi. Raihan climbed in behind as he handed Obstagoon’s Pokeball to him, closing the door as they took to the sky. 

Raihan pulled Piers closer to him, “Piers what the hell happened to you? Anya said you just passed out. No warning, nothing.”

Piers looked at him, at little blankly but mostly just confused, trying to collect his thoughts, “I don’t know.”

Raihan grimaced a bit at the sound of his love’s feeble voice, “You sound horrible.”

Piers tried not to look at him, “I know. I’ve heard that all day.”

Raihan put the back of his hand to his boyfriend’s forehead, “You’ve got a fever too.”

Guilt cut through Piers at the concern in Raihan’s voice, “I know.”

Raihan put Piers in a gentle, but tight hug. Raihan had taken a liking to Piers since they first met. He’d helped him break past so many barriers, through so much trauma that was holding him back. He was actually willing to argue that the day Piers was officially clean from drugs was the proudest day of his life. But he couldn’t seem to shake this. No matter how hard he tried Raihan could never seem to get past Piers’ idea that if he, and he alone, was sick or unable to go to work for some reason, he just wasn’t. Like there was no way he could be ill or hurt, or depressed enough not to go to work. Everyone else could be, but when it came to him, he deserved to feel miserable but not to get any respite.

Piers blinked, realizing that unless Spikemuth had drifted away from Hammerlocke or something, they’d be there by now.

Piers looked up to Raihan, “Where are we going?”

Raihan made a face, the one that usually meant he was bringing Piers into something the Dark-leader would not want to do, “Wydon…” he rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I’m taking you to the ER.”

There was a look of something akin to betrayal in Piers’ eyes, Raihan had seen it before, and he was almost certain, those eyes were already a great weakness to him, but like this. This was probably Raihan’s worst enemy, but he loved that enemy with all his heart. Basically, Raihan was no match for Piers’ puppy eyes, even though they weren’t intentional. That’s why he’d made the decision before Piers woke up, and left before he had a say.

Raihan groaned, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like it but we have to go.  **_You passed out_ ** .”

Piers tipped his head back against the soft interior, “I know, I know.”

He immediately regretted sitting the way he did, shuffling out of said position. While it bothered him taken by the fact that he was 23 and used to his back hurting, right now, it was just straight-up uncomfortable. Not only was there a weakening ache throughout his whole body, that Linoone had hit him right in the middle of his back, just making everything hurt. All the way from his neck down.

Raihan looked over at him, “You alright?”

Piers nodded and bit at his thumbnail, yet another nervous tick of his. Raihan pulled his boyfriend’s wrist away and held his pale, too-warm, hand in his own, which was much larger, “You’ll never stop doing that, huh?”

Piers shrugged, he’d tried to get himself out of the habit, mostly because he would sometimes do it unconsciously and until his fingers bled. It definitely wasn’t as bad as it used to be, but he still did it every now and then. It was easier to deter now, mostly because Rai had come up with the idea to paint his nails, and the ebony nail polish was gross.

Raihan placed a gentle kiss in Piers’ hair, “You’re not in trouble, baby. You don’t need to be nervous. It’s just a precaution.”

\---------

Raihan unlocked the door to his flat, Piers shuffling in behind him, tired and feeling far worse than he had that morning after a far too busy day. He’d nodded off for maybe 10 minutes on the way back to Hammerlocke. His anxiety took a lot out of him, and a trip to the ER was less than pleasant to him. He wasn’t afraid of blood or needles, which he’d sadly been almost completely desensitized to by the time he was about 17 for reasons that he still had the scars from. He didn’t like the ER for reasons that involved those things. It reminded him of when Raihan’s 2 am visits were almost daily, and the night an expression that crossed his boyfriend’s face, one he hoped he’d never see, as he was rushed off on a gurney, his blood-splattered counter still stuck in his head and the fallout dripping from his arms and thighs. When Raihan had nearly been in tears, and Piers promised him he would stop doing drugs, and Raihan promised he’d help him as he was sitting in a hospital bed once again.

He was all sweaty now, his fever breaking for the first time all day when they were at the hospital. I’d been a fight (but not really) to get Piers to put his hoodie back on even in the cold winter air. Piers just flopped down on his couch and Raihan sat down next to him, “Do you wanna take a shower or bath or something? You’ll feel better.”

Piers mumbled something in response, Raihan couldn’t understand as his already quiet, raspy voice was muffled by the cushions. He shuffled himself up, to go take up Raihan’s suggestion.

Raihan called out to him, “There’s a pair of sweatpants that you left the last time you were here. You can borrow one of my shirts though.”

“Uh-huh,” Piers responded.

Raihan smiled, and slid off his shoes, putting them by the door. Piers was far too stubborn for his own good, but he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. He had such a big heart, but almost all of it was reserved for everyone but himself. So Raihan liked to love him a little extra than he already did, just to make up for what Piers was missing in himself. Obstagoon had laid itself across Raihan’s bed, which for now would be Piers’ too. Raihan let out his Flygon and Goodra, who cuddled next to each other on the couch.

Only a couple minutes passed and Piers came up behind him and gave him a hug. Raihan smiled, turning around to hug him back. He was shivering a little bit despite his skin still being warm from the shower. Raihan pulled off his dragon-inspired hoodie and tugged it over Piers’ head. 

He gave Piers a kiss on his forehead, taking the hairband holding his hair in a ponytail out, “You’re gonna make your headache worse Piers. You know I don’t mind when you have your hair down. I like it.”

Piers cuddled himself into his boyfriend’s hoodie, it was soft and smelled strongly of Raihan. He flopped flat-backed onto the bed, and Raihan sat down next to him, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s monochromatic hair, “Your hair’s soft Piersy.”

“Hm,” Piers mumbled in response, sitting up to snuggle against his boyfriend.

Raihan layed down, Piers laying on his chest. Raihan gently kneaded his fingers into Piers’ shoulder blades, “So do you plan on telling me what happened?”

“What do you mean?” Piers muttered.

The dragon-type leader kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “How’d you hurt your back this time? You’re walking weird again.”

Piers went quiet for a minute, “I always walk weird. You said it yourself.”

Raihan laughed, “I was joking when I said that.”

A few minutes went past in comfortable silence before Piers coughed, alerting Raihan, “You alright? Can I get you anything?”

“M’ okay,” Piers rasped.

Raihan smiled gently at him, giving him a little kiss on his lips. It was gentle, nothing crazy. Piers’ lips were rough, they always had been. There was a small indent at the top of his bottom lip, it’d come from biting at it when he was nervous. Raihan turned on his side, so Piers was resting on the bed’s soft mattress and pulled away as softly as he’d come. Piers cuddled up against him, Raihan found it kind of funny how much Piers loved to snuggle. Sometimes he wondered how on Earth he slept before their relationship and on the nights they didn’t spend together.

Raihan looked at Piers, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft. Obstagoon was resting its head on his legs, Raihan had nearly forgotten that the creature was there as it was being so unusually quiet. 

Raihan glanced out the window, you could see it snowing. He pressed a kiss to Piers’ forehead, “Sweet dreams, baby.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
